Warrior and Hunter
by celticwitch77
Summary: One trained to kill. One trained to survive. What will happen when they meet? Will they recognize the other before it is too late?


**I this is my first Fanfiction for Hunger Games. I have love the idea of Katniss being paired with Cato. I never thought that Katniss and Peeta were a good couple. I never got the feeling that he truly understood Katniss or the fire that burned within her. Just like I knew that Gale was never a good match for her. I only saw four decent matches for her: Cato, Cinna, Finnick and Haymitch. This story is about Cato and Katniss.**

 **The story is written from the perspective of Cato unless it is stated otherwise. I hope you enjoy.**

I sit among the other 18-year-old tributes. I do not understand why they must go through this every year. _We already know who is going into the games_ , I thought. However, everyone wants the big show. I yawn finally the speeches are done. I watch as a girl's name is called and Clove volunteers.

 _About time_ , I thought. Their escort is making its way to the names. I growl. I know I will probably get in trouble. I rise and shout. "I volunteer!" I make my way to the stage.

My back is straight and smiling wide. Everyone is shouting my name. They know I am the best of the group. I knew that I was not the best in all areas; however, my knowledge of multiple weapons and strength sets me apart from everyone else. While I walk up to the stage, their escort says. "District 2's male tribute: Cato Oskar.

We are ushered off stage. I wait for them to take me to the train. I have no one to say good-bye to. It does not bother. I was shocked when the door opened and my parents that I have not spoken to in 8 years. "I am so proud of you. I know that you will make this family proud and bring another victory our name." My dad spoke holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and nodded. My mother was beaming. "You go out there and show everyone that District 2 is better than all other districts and that none are more loyal than we."

"I am more than ready." I assured them. They were gone just as quickly.

A couple minutes later, I was escorted to the train. It would be a short trip to the Capitol. I listened as Brutus explained that we were going to remain on D2 till all other tributes have arrived. I listened as he stated that they were going to watch all the other reapings once we were in our rooms.

We are sitting in front of the screen in the Training Center. We are watching the replay of the reaping. The male from district one looked to be a ally, but I knew that I would be able to take him down. The girl I groaned, "I bet she is an airhead."

"It matters not. She will still be an ally." Enobaria stated. I only nodded.

By the time, we got to district 8 I was bored. "I see no competition."

"Just be patient." Brutus stated and shared a look with Enobaria.

"What is that you know?"

"We know that there was a reaping that has caught the attention of many in the Capitol."

I continued to watch. I smiled at Cloves comments about the other tributes. "Finally, someone that might provide a little competition, but I have seen nothing special." I smiled.

District 12 reaping was on the screen. "Her voice is annoying." Clove stated. I smiled.

I sat back and watched the escort reach into the bowl for the girls. "Primrose Everdeen." I watch the camera appear to focus on a little of girl of 12 or 13. She was nothing special. I thought. The girl looked scared as she reached the center aisle. "Prim! Prim!" I could hear another shout. The camera then focuses on a girl of about 16 or 17. I lean forward. Two peacekeepers are trying to hold her back. I watched as she squared her shoulders and pushed her way through the peacekeepers. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I watch as she grabs the girl, who is now crying. "Go find mom, Prim. Get away and stay out of sight. Go Prim!" I watch as an older boy of 18 comes and picks up the girl. I notice the look that the two briefly share. I feel something stir within in me. I want that boy to be in the games, so I can take him out. The escort asks the girl for her name. "Katniss Everdeen." The escort makes a comment about the girl being her sister and the tribute said that she was. We watch as all the possible tributes kiss and raise three fingers into the air. I am not sure on what it means. I could see that it makes the mentors nervous. I watched the reaping of the boy which was nothing spectacular. I could still the fire and anger in the girl's eyes as the screen went black.

I study the mentors. "What does that salute mean? I have never seen it."

I looked to Brutus; however, to my shock it was Enobaria that answered. "It is a salute that is rarely seen. In ancient days, it was used to show honor, love and respect for a person. District 12 is the only ones that have used it. It is the only used when then there is an accident in the mines and lives are lost."

"How do you know this?" Clove asked what I was thinking.

"Haymitch." Brutus stated simply.

I laughed. "The useless drunk."

"He is a drunk with good reason. However, he is far from useless." It was Enobaria that responded. "I can almost guarantee that he will do whatever it takes to make sure she comes out of the arena. The whole Capitol is practically enthralled over those two girls already."

"I saw nothing special about the girl. District 12 is poor and weak. It is the reason they have had only one victor. She is skinny and weak. I could take her out easily." Clove snickered.

I shook my head. I rose to go to my room. I knew that it would take two days for the last tributes to get to the Capitol. I knew that the two people I had to watch in the arena were the boy from 11 and girl from 12. She has fire and determination. I remember being taught that fire in any form can be deadly. Fire can never be controlled. It can be contained for a while but then it must either snuffed, or it will rage out of control.

I lay down to sleep. I knew that these were my games. I was coming out of the arena. I would be the one to take the fire out of 12. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I smiled as I step on to the chariot. It is finally starting. I could hear the crowd shouting for me. I am dressed as a Roman centurion. I keep the smile off my face. We are almost to the front. The crowd erupts. I look to the screen. She was there. No smile on her face. Fire and anger in her eyes. She is holding the boy hand and waving to the crowd. She is literally on fire. It shows her catching a rose in her mouth. I glare at the screen.

I step of my chariot. I watch the tributes from 12 returns. I smirk at the girl. She turns her head as if she does not care. I watch as her mentor glances over at us. He ushers them to the elevator quickly. I watched. Her eyes connected to mine. I felt the fire burn into me. I knew then that she would be my only competition in the arena. I only had to find out what her strengths were.

"You won't find out her strengths." Brutus spokes.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Haymitch. He maybe a drunk. I also know that he knows that he has a tribute worth fighting for. I am almost sure that he has already told her several times already to never display her strength till the scoring."

We walked into our rooms. "Tell me what you already know." Brutus stated.

Cato sat on the couch. "She is determined. She somehow has learned to control the fire in her. It displays in her eyes. She may not be naïve, but she is very innocent and ignorant. However, I would say that she knows more than she lets other believe. She sees more and keeps silent. I know that her fire will engulf her in the arena before I put it out completely. She is my only competition."

Clove laughed as she plopped down into the chair across from me. "Ha. That girl is no competition. With a simple toss of a knife, her life would be mine."

I launched at her and growled. "You would be wise to heed my warning. Fire girl is mine. Without your knives, you are nothing. You were a fool for only focusing on one thing." I watched as Clove gulped and nod her head.

"What about the interviews from the districts? Could we learn something from them?" I turned and looked at my mentors.

"They are not airing them till you are in the arena. I can guarantee that they will not let anything slip about her. The only thing that I know is that the people in the district already had her respect including f a few of the peacekeepers there. I could not get any other information. It seems that the district including the peacekeepers there are keeping her secrets." Enobaria stated through clinched teeth.

"How did you learn all this?" Brutus looked at her.

"I spoke to my friends that are in the peacekeeper's headquarters. The only thing that they would truly say is that the girl is a loner except for the boy that took her sister away in the reaping. She is oblivious to those around her except for him and her family. She pays attention to nothing beyond her family. I know that she is respected more than liked, it is believed that some may even fear her. It is also known that she stopped attending school when she was twelve." She continued.

"What could a half starve dumb girl do to earn the respect of peacekeepers?" I glared.

Brutus smiled. "She refuses to die."

I went to my room. Training begins tomorrow. I feel asleep replaying Brutus' words. _She refuses to die._ I feel asleep wondering what that could mean. I know district 12 is the poorest district. I know the statistics state that most die from starvation and disease.

I slam the doors to our rooms. "What is the problem?" Enobaria grinned.

"He thought that he could gather some information from the boy from twelve." Clove laughed at she sat at the table.

I glared at her. "We did learn that the boy is stronger than he looks."

Clove continued to laugh. "Cato thought that he could get information from the boy. However, he never got two words out before fire girl storms over and tells him to mind his own damn business. She argues with the boy. He shrugs his shoulder and walks over to 100 lbs metal ball and throws it across the room at the rack of spears."

Brutus smiles. "I could have told you talking to the boy would be a waste of time. You want information about the girl, then you are going to have to get it directly from the girl. All of the 12 team here is protective of the girl right down to her stylist and prep team. No one is letting anything slip. Let me guess she only stays at the surviving stations."

"Even after a week. You would think that there is nothing left to learn." I snorted.

Enobaria only shook her head. "Did you consider that it is not about learning but perfecting? How much time have you two spent at those stations?"

I looked at her stunned. "None."

Clove snorted. "None. Why should we? We are Careers. We always have sponsors and control the supplies. We were taught basic survival."

"You are being foolish. Did you quickly forget the crowd's reaction at the parade? They have a new favorite, and it is not you. You want to maintain sponsors, then you better get the highest scores and perform spectacularly during the interviews." Enobaria growled.

"You sound as if you are siding with 12." Clove huffed.

Enobaria rose and got in the girl's face. "I would say that you are blinded by your own ignorance and arrogance, both of you." She glanced my way.

Brutus gets between Enobaria and Clove. "We are the best. However, we cannot forget that every district has their own victors. You have one more week before entering the arena, and five more days of training with the other tributes before closed sessions. I would suggest that you chose your time wisely."

I fell asleep last night with more thoughts on my mind. There was no doubt that I am the most brutal of all the other tributes. I knew that the gamemakers were unpredictable. They always liked a good show. They could make things an even playing field if the crowd demands it. _Could I survive without the supplies and sponsors?_ I realized that I would have a real struggle. I fell asleep thinking it was time to brush up on the basics of survival.

I had two days left before closed sessions. I banged my fist on the consul. I only get a third of the plants rights. I just reset the machine. I am about to pick the plants that are edible. I was about to tap on one that looks like blueberries, when I heard a voice. "I would not do that, those are Nightlock. The moment the juice touches your tongue you are dead in seconds." I watch as she looks at the selections I have made. "Those in the top center, they may look like small cherries; however, they are mistletoe and will kill you the moment they reach your stomach. However, if you smash them and mix them with an aloe paste they have healing qualities."

"How do you know this?"

I could see that she was thinking over her answer. "My mother was a healer." I knew that she held something back, and there was more to it. I noticed that she shook her head. I turned to see who she was looking at. I noticed it was the boy from her district, who was about to come to her. _Interesting_ , I thought.

"Why did you correct me?"

I watched as she thought. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She turned and started to walk away. I watched her stop. She turned there was fire in her eyes that made them sparkle like her smile. "I guess I could not resist helping the dumb brutal killing machine of the Careers. Good luck with the rest." I glared as she walked back to the trap station.

I turned back to the screen. I thought for a moment. I smiled. _Her mother was a healer. She has some knowledge of plants and healing. She willingly offered the information._ I just stared at the screen. I reset it again and go back to my weapons. I needed to think and let off steam.

The last day, I decided to spend time brushing up on my fire skills. I was on my third my fire, when a shadow fell over the pit. I smiled without looking up at the person. I knew it was fire girl. "What now, Fire Girl? I know how to start a fire."

"If you take your knife and shred some of the bark over the slot and then move your hands up and down while twisting; it will start faster."

I took the knife out and scrapped some bark over the slot. I returned to twisting up and down. I thought that she would leave.

She knelt on the other side. "No, like this." Without thought. She placed her hands over mine and guided their movements and in seconds there was a fire going.

I watched as she rose. She had already started to walk to another station. "Why?"

She turned with the same look as yesterday. "Could not resist the opportunity to show up the killing machine." I glared. I strolled over to the knife throwing. I imagined the face of fire girl. I hit the target every time.

I glared at her several times the rest of the morning and through lunch. I watched as she smiled and only talked with boy from her district. I still wondered what game she was playing. After lunch, I decided to go to the trap station.

"I would not do that. You should angle it more to the left." The voice came from behind.

"Why is that?" I growled.

"You will destroy the meat. It leaves splinters in it making it unable to eat thus reducing the amount of meat to consume. Whereas, if you angle it just a little; then it will go through head, thus preserving the meat."

She was gone before, I could say anything. I did exactly what she said; however, it took three time to adjust it, so it would go through the head. I stormed away. However, instead of releasing frustration. I moved to the healing station.

I was practicing on resetting a dislocation. However, I keep either making it worse or breaking the bone. I growled when a shadow crossed over my hands. She was already knelt on the other side. "It is not about strength."

I watch as she in seconds she had popped both the shoulder and knee back in to place. Before I could say something. "It takes strength or considerable velocity and force to dislocate a joint." She spoke as she dislocated the shoulder and knee again. She quickly took my hands and placed them on the shoulder and adjusted my hold with a gentle hold and twist it was back into place. "However, it takes gentleness and speed to reset."

I look up directly at her and into her eyes. "It takes a careful balance to kill and heal. Do you have it?" I watched as she walked towards another station.

I watched as she did not get very far. She was yanked around by the boy from her district. There was anger in his face and voice. "What the hell do you think you are doing by helping a murdering Career?"

I watched as her face lit into a bright smile as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I want to make sure it is an even playing field. Remember only one person leaves the arena."

I remained where I was and pretended to focus on the fake body in front of me as listened to the conversation. "There is no such thing as even playing field, Katniss. Wake up, he is a Career. They always have the advantage."

I waited for her response. "I know what he is. He is a warrior and killing machine. I know exactly what I am doing, Peeta." I heard her snap back at him. I glanced up in time to see that she whispered something to him before stomping to another station.

I finished the day working up a sweat with the swords. I remained silent through dinner. I went to sleep thinking over everything that the girl has stated.

I was in my practice session with Brutus. We were practicing my hand to hand techniques. "I heard a rumor from the gamekeepers that I certain tribute was seen speaking with you several times the last couple of days." I did not acknowledge him. "So, what did you learn?"

I stepped away from the mat and walked over to the knife throwing stations. "I learned that she has only been wasting time at the surviving stations. You cannot prefect something that you have already perfected." I snarled as I threw the knives with too much force.

"Any station she is particularly good at? You need less force."

"All of them." As I tossed, the last knife.

"Healing, plants, camouflage, traps and fire building. Anything else you know."

"Yea, she knows more than us in those areas. She claims that she wants an even playing field." I snarled as I reached for a spear and launched.

"What about weapons?"

"Don't know. She never touched them."

Brutus thought for a moment. "Did you think to ask her to join the pack?"

I snorted. "You cannot be serious. There has never been anyone from an outlying district in the pack."

"Stop for a moment and think. She is a crowd a favorite. It seems like the arena was made for her based on the stations. The only thing unknown is her weapons ability. I can almost be certain that she is good with at least two weapons. I am told that Haymitch did not want to know her specialties but almost certain that he has good idea of what they are."

I snarled. "I doubt that seriously. What weapons training can a girl from the mining district receive? I can guarantee that she will not score higher than me. I plan on getting a ten or higher."

Brutus snorted. "They seldom give tens or higher."

I smiled. "I will be one of them."

Brutus smiles back. "We shall tomorrow. Go rest before test."

The day past quickly. I was sitting in front of the screen just after breakfast. Caesar appeared on the screen. I watched as District 1 tributes received a 9 and 8. "Cato Oskar from District 2 a ten."

I smiled. "Told you." I listened as Clove also received a 10.

We watched through all the other tributes. Clove smiled. "I told you we were the best." After they finished giving District 10 scores

"They still have District 11 and 12." Brutus stated.

Clove snorted. "They did not do better than us. We got 10s which are rare, and nobody has ever received anything higher."

I shook my head. District 11 received a 9 and 7. I wondered what the little girl did to get a 7 for such a young age. I leaned forward as he prepared to announce District 12 scores. "District 12, Peeta Mellark with a score of 8." I was not surprised. "District 12, Katniss Everdeen..." I watched as he looked down at the score and then smiled again. "She is truly the 'Girl on Fire' with a score of 11."

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

Clove snarled. "There is no way."

Brutus smiled. "It seems that I was right." I could only snarl. "Better go rest up for the interviews tonight. I am sure they will be interesting."

We were one of the first ones down to the interviews. Everyone was lining up by Districts. The only one yet to arrive was the girl from 12. She still had not arrived by the time that they had started, yet no one seemed concerned about it.

I stepped onto the stage smiling. I told him that I am more than ready. I also stated that I am glad that I would have some competition when he asked about the girl from 12 score. I was almost caught off guard when asked about the rumors of her speaking to me. "I learned nothing but that we are on an even playing field." I smiled using her words to Peeta. I walked off stage.

I watched the other interviews in the viewing room backstage, whereas most went back to their floor. It was from the crack in the door that I caught the appearance of the girl from 12 arriving during District 10 interviews. She was a in a red dress with slightly yellow flames rising from the bottom.

I sat back and watched. "From District 12, Katniss Everdeen but we all know her as the 'Girl on Fire'!" I leaned forward and watched her walk on the stage smiling. "What is different?" She responded, "The food." I could not help but roll my eyes. "What is your favorite here?" She quickly responded, "The lamb stew." I laughed. "That is one of my favorites. So, we would all like to know how you managed to score the first 11 in history." She blushed a little and look to the gamemakers. "You know that I cannot tell you that, correct?" "She is correct." I heard a shout from the gamemakers. "My lips are sealed."

I watched as she smiled. "I must tell you, your entrance at the parade made my heart stop. Did anyone of you feel the same." I heard the crowd erupt more. "What were you feeling?" She looked to the crowd as if she was looking for someone. "That I would not burn to death." I watched as she turned back to Caesar. "I am wearing them tonight, would like to see?" I watch as his face lit up. "Is it safe?" She smiled. I watched as she rose and moved towards the center of the stage. She began to twirl. As she twirled, flames rose all around. It was like they answered to her.

I watched as Caesar helped her back to the seat and leaned forward and took her hand. I wondered what the hell. He has never done that before with any tribute. "Now on to something more serious. We were all moved when you volunteered for your sister. Did she come to say good-bye to you?" I watched as her face changed to something more serious. "Yes." I leaned forward even more. "Did she say anything?" I noticed something change in her eyes. It was like they became lit with fire that moments ago were surrounding her. "She asked me to try and win." "What did you say?" I watched as her face became more serious and the fire inside her flared like answering a call. "I swore that I would." My breath caught. I watched as he kissed her hand. "I am sure you will." I watched as they both rose. He rose her hand into the air. "Katniss Everdeen, the 'Girl on Fire'!"

I spied through the crack in the viewing room. She walked right into the arms of Haymitch. "You were excellent. The crowd is still roaring." I watched as she sighed. "I just want this whole damn thing to be over with. I just want to get back to my sister." Haymitch held her at a distance. "It will be over soon enough." I watched as he glanced back to the stage. "Just remember, sweatheart. It is just a show."

I turned back to the screen. I heard. "You are a handsome guy. Is there a special girl back home?"

I watched him smile. "There is someone that I have had a crush on since she sung the Valley song on the first day of school; however, I do not think that she has ever noticed me." Caesar patted his arm. "I am sure that if you win the games; then she will have no choice but to notice you." The boy frowned and appeared sad. "I am afraid winning would not help me, because she came her with me." I glared at the screen. The crowd erupted. I watched as he moved off stage.

I moved towards the door to leave. However, I stopped. I heard the clacking of heels racing towards me. I watched as the girl from 12 slam the boy into the wall and held him there with her arm at this throat pushing it against the wall. I could see that she was using a little force. The boy's face was changing colors and fear in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you are playing? You ignore me in the district except throwing me bread. You say you want to train alone; then tell everyone you have a crush on me. You think making me seem weak, will help spare your life?" I heard her growl with much fire, anger and hate.

I watched as Haymitch and the stylist yank her away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I quickly lean against the wall as they look around. I peeked through the door again. She yanked her arm free. "He is making me look weak." Haymitch shook her. "He made you look desirable, which in your case can only help. You are bitter, stuck up and sourly. I can sell the star-crossed lovers of District of 12."

I listened to her snarl. "Love is for the weak. It only destroys. It destroyed my family and life." Her mentor shook her again. "It is a damn show." She snorted. "It would just be better if they lined us up and used a firing squad. However, they are too weak and sick in the head. They just think of inspiring fear by having their children take innocent life. It is pathetic and disgusting." I watched as her mentor glared. "You have not taken something that is innocent." She stepped away and glared. "I have done what I had to do to survive, and so my sister can survive and have the life she deserves. You have no room to talk. You sit on your wealth and drink it away while others suffer."

I lean against the wall and slide down just a bit, as they moved closer to the room. "You have no idea, what I have suffered." "You are right. I do not; however, you do nothing to aid the suffering of others." I hold my breath. "And you do?" "I do what I can, but my sister always comes first." "It is no wonder you only have two friends in the whole district. I cannot see, what Hawthorne loves about you. You are nothing but a self-righteous, hypocrite and stuck-up bitch." I glance as Haymitch storms down the hall to the elevator. "It takes one to know one." I heard her shout back.

I wondered what she was doing. I did not hear the clicking of heels to indicate that she had not moved. After several minutes, I stepped into the hallway. There was no one there. I was surprised, she could leave without me hearing it. I move to the elevator. I noticed her sitting on the stairs with her shoes beside her. "I think we are more alike than you know." I smirked.

Her head snapped up to look at me. "Do not act like you know me? You know nothing about me." She pushed past me and into the elevator that opened. I stepped in and punch the number two. "I am not a heartless killing machine, like you." She stated refusing to look at me.

The door opened on my floor. I stepped towards it and held it open. I turned and glared at her. "You know nothing about me, either. However, we shall see in the arena, sweetheart." I let the door close before I could hear her response.

I turned towards the door and came face to face with both mentors. "Would you care to explain what that was all about?" I glared at them both. I pushed pass them and stomped all the way to my room and slammed the door. I threw my jacket on the floor and tossed the rest as I moved to the showers.

 *******Katniss POV******

I lifted to the arena. I glanced around at the other tributes. I glanced to the Cornucopia. I watched Peeta shake his head no. I glared. I will do what I need to do to survive and damn them all. _Damn the Career. Damn the Capitol. Damn Haymitch. Damn Peeta. Damn them all._

"Let the 74th Hunger Games begin!" I raced towards one of the outer packs. I ran by it and raced towards the woods. I felt someone yank on the pack. I turned around and punched the boy in the face. He knocked me down. I was just about to swing my leg to kick him, when blood spurted all over my face. I was face to face with Clove.

She was starting to lean over me. I arched my back and kicked my legs upwards breaking her nose. I raced towards the woods. I heard the release of the knife. I lifted the bag. The knife stuck in the bag. I turned around and smiled. "Thanks for the knife." I shouted. I soon ran into a girl. Without thinking, I slammed the knife into the girl's chest. She fell to the ground.

I did not look back. I kept running deeper into the woods. I finally stopped. I looked in the bag. I was relieved to find several things that I could use including thread that I could use to make a bow. I looked around the area for something to make a bow and at the same time set a trap.

I quickly found things that I could use. I started a fire conserving the matches. I quickly cooked the food and snuffing the fire. I quickly climbed a tree several yards away. I began to make my bow. I was happy with the strength of it. I just needed to find something to make arrows in the morning and find water.

I groaned when I noticed a fire not far from where I had my fire. I held my breath, as I heard the Careers approach. _Stupid girl._ I listened as the girl begged for death. I watched as they laughed when Cato rammed his sword through her stomach. They walked back to their camp. I groaned. I knew it would be another hour at least before her cannon sounded. I looked at the bow. I sighed. "I wish I had something for arrows."

I secured my bag. I grabbed the knife. I climbed down and silently moved towards the girl. I walked towards her. "Do you think you will get help?" I watched her shake her head no. "I can stop the pain now, by slitting your throat, or I can leave. It will be your choice." I asked.

The girl made the motion to her throat. "I am truly sorry." I leaned down with the knife. I slit her throat.

"Thank you."

I reached down and closed her eyes. "Your welcome. Be at peace." I quickly took off to my hiding place. I had just secured myself back to the branch when I heard the chime indicating a parachute. I quickly grabbed. It was large. I quickly opened it. _You know what to do with them. H._ There were enough arrowheads to make almost 50 arrows and a bag to hold them. I looked to the sky. "Thank you."

 **********Back to Cato*******

I moved through the tributes getting to the Cornucopia. My heart was racing. My blood was pumping. I was absolutely excited. I glanced around. I noticed Clove moving towards a girl on the ground. I watched her arch her back and kick upwards. I know the girl connected with Clove. She was on her feet and running. It was then that I noticed the braid. It was the Fire Girl.

I felt my anger rise. I watched as Clove threw the knife. I watch Fire Girl raise the bag without turning around. She yanked the knife and hollered her thanks. I could not help but smile. I looked around the bodies. There were about nine on the ground. It was a good way to start.

The cannons started to sound. I counted ten of them. I only saw 9 bodies. Which means someone got it in the woods. "Let's sort the supplies and see what we have; then prepare to go hunting."

It took us till almost nightfall to sort everything and eat. We started to head out to the woods. We had to have been walking for about an hour. "Someone is not all the smart, lighting a fire at night." I indicated for everyone to approach silently. I smiled as I approached the girl from 8. "Did your mentor tell you not to light a fire at night. It gives your location away? What shall we do with you?"

"Please, don't." The girl begged.

I laughed. "Did you forget that only one person can come out of the arena." The others taunted and terrorized her for several moments. "It is time to say good-bye." I jabbed my sword through her stomach. I indicated for us to go back to camp.

It had only been a few minutes. "There was no cannon. Are you sure you killed her?" Marvel stated.

"Of course, I did." I snarled.

"He is right there was no cannon." Clove smirked.

"Fine, I will go back just get back to camp." I snarled. I watched them head back to camp. I turned and went back to where we left the girl.

I heard her voice. "I can stop the pain now, by slitting your throat, or I can leave. It will be your choice." I moved forward just a little. I watched her bend over and close the girl's eyes. "Your welcome. Be at peace." She whispered as the cannon sounded. She turned and ran through the trees.

"Your time is coming, Fire Girl." I whispered into the night. I turned and went back to camp.

I reached camp to see the boy from 12 there. "What is he doing here?"

"He says that he can help track, Fire Girl." Glimmer smiled.

"I am sure that he is lying. He will not lead us to her kill her."

"I know that she is at home in the woods. I know what her traps look like. I know that she will locate water."

"Know this once we find her, you are next." I glared. "You take first watch with Clove. I am going to go to sleep."

I lay in my bag. I did not need lover boy to help find the girl. I saw the direction she went. It would not take much time to track her down. However, I wanted it to be me and her in the final battle. If she were to die to soon; then the rest would be boring. I fell asleep watching the images of the dead tributes in the sky. I thought 11 down 12 to go.

We spent the next few days hunting. However, we only came across two people. The boy from three bought some time saying he could protect the supplies so that a person did not have to stay behind to guard them. The boy from 4 was killed. It had been boring.

It was just before dawn, when I got a parachute. _Time to make a choice._ I looked inside. I saw that it was burn salve. I wondered why I would need that; then I looked in the distance. I saw a bunch of smoke. I looked at more closely as it came closer. It was not from a campfire. It was the gamemakers. "Everyone up. Fire!" I yelled. I grabbed my bags and started running.

It seemed wherever I ran, there was fire and smoke. I was coughing and several behind me were as well. I kept running. A few flames would reach out and singe my clothes. I noticed it was not for us but to push us towards someone. I finally broke free of the smoke to see a river.

I bent down and rub some of the salve on my arm and hand that got singed. I scanned the river. I noticed a girl laying with her legs in the water. I heard Marvel shout. "There is fire girl."

I watched as the girl from 12 snatched her things and ran into woods. We quickly took after her. She was already high in a tree by the time we caught up to her. I looked up at her she is smiling. "How is everything with you?"

"Well enough. Yourself." I smirked. I could already see that she is injured. I can still smell the burnt flesh.

She continued smiling. "It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air is better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

 _She can't be serious._ "I think I will." I begin to climb. I noticed that she is further up the tree. I heard a branch crack. I fall to the ground. _She will pay for this._ I snatch the bow from Glimmer. I shot two arrows and miss.

"Thanks for the arrows."

The others start complaining. "Just leave her up there for tonight. She won't be able to get down without us knowing."

"Lover boy is right. We will make camp and get her in the morning. Marvel you have first watch." I go and lay in my bag which I arranged to be directly under her.

Soon, I am being awaken. "It is your watch." Clove shoved my arm.

I quickly look up the tree. She is still there. I sit up for a boring two-hour watch. "I see you cozy with ditzy girl from 1, how sweet." I heard the sarcasm of her voice. I noticed how close the girl was to me. I was annoyed.

 _I will play along_ , I thought. "It is kind of cozy. I thought I would reunite you with your lover boy."

"How generous of you?" She deadpanned.

"So, do you think, we still have an even playing field?"

She laughed. I wanted to bust her lip. "Nope. I definitely have the advantage." She continued to laugh.

"How do you figure? I have the supplies, medicine. I have more kills, than you. Plus, you are injured."

She laughed some more. "It is not about how many brutal murders you have, or the amount of your supplies. It is about your skills of survival, and you are on my home turf, Cato."

I shivered the way my name came off her tongue. "I would not be too sure about that." I smirked.

"I know it is. It is about life. You live. You survive and try to be happy or make others happy. You die. With all your good looks and training, what can you do? What will you do if you are the one to come out of the arena?"

"I will go home and bask in the glory of bringing another victory and more honor to my district." I heard her snicker. I can feel my anger boiling.

"There is no honor or victory in coming out of the arena. You are nothing more than a brainwashed child that has been trained to be a brutal murderer. If you do not see that; then you are fool. Only fools die, young." She spat.

"What does that say about you? You want to sprout all this bullshit. You are no better than me." I glared up at her not liking that she could see me.

"There are many differences between you and me. One, you volunteered because you were bored and impatient. You want wealth and glory. I volunteered to save a beloved sister. I do not relish taking any life. However, I would do whatever I must to safeguard and protect those that I love. When I make a promise or oath; then I do not break it except by death. So, you see, _dear Cato_ , you and I are nothing alike."

"What about lover boy?" I tried to change the subject.

"What about him?"

"Aren't you gonna to try and save him?" I could not believe that she actually laughed.

"I will do what I can to try and make him last and ensure that he has a quick and painless death. Just like anyone I care about if they were in this arena. I am not stupid. I know only one person will leave. It will be either you or me. I am **going** to do **whatever** it takes to make it hard for you to survive or to kill me. I am so glad that I am up, because that means I am not near all the hot air you breathe."

"You know nothing about me or my life." I growled.

"As you know nothing about me or my life. However, there are many things that cannot be said while all the cameras and mics are watching and listening. We shall see which one of us can keep their humanity, assuming you have any at all, in the end."

I grinned. "Oh, I have my humanity. I watched you finished off the girl from 8; then I let you leave."

"How generous of you?"

"If you were down here; then I would show you how generous I can be."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already offered for you to join me up here, but alas, you just could not make it."

"Just you wait, _Fire Girl_."

"I look forward to it. I am going back to sleep. Good night, brutal Cato." I glanced around the camp. Everyone was still asleep. Her words kept replaying in mind. I shivered a few more times. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I reached over to wake Glimmer for the last watch. I need my sleep to deal with Fire Girl in a few hours. Once Glimmer was awake, I closed my eyes and dreamt of Fire Girl.

I woke to buzzing and screaming. I heard Marvel shout to run to the lake. I did not bother to look around. I grabbed my sword and took off towards the lake. I did not make sure everyone left. I stopped and ripped the stingers out of my arm. Tracker Jackers.

"I am going to end the bitch." I snarled and turned around to head back. I got there in time to hear lover boy tell her to run. I watched as she yanked the bow and arrows from Glimmer. I growled. I ran my sword through the boy's legs and twisted it as it went in.

It took several days for the swelling to go down and hallucinations to pass. I wondered where all the sponsors were. I have heard very few parachutes. It is now down to eight people total. I am being to think that it is time break up the alliance. We had barely strayed from the Cornucopia. I heard Marvel yell about smoke. "Let's go check it out."

When we reached the place, it was an unattended fire. "It is a diversion. Let's go back." We began to race back to the Cornucopia when the ground shook from an explosion. "The supplies." We ran back to the to find the supplies destroyed and an arrow through the boy from District 3. I knew who it was.

I heard a girl scream. "Katniss!" She screamed the name several times. Marvel took off first. I followed. It must have been one of his traps. I reached the clearing in time to see Marvel release his spear as an arrow went through his neck.

I inched closer staying behind trees. I watched as Katniss removed the spear from the girl. "You are okay." She sniffled.

"Stay with me."

"I am not going anywhere."

"Did you destroy the supplies?"

"All of it."

"You have to win."

"I will. I promise."

"Sing for me."

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow.  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes.  
And when they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you._

I had shivers going down my spine to the soft sad voice. The birds had all stop singing. Then they joined with tune. I wanted to move and do something. I knew it was not smart. This moment is not for me.

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away.  
A cloak of green, a moon beam ray.  
Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay.  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Hre your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you._

The cannon sounded. She pulled the girl to her chest and just cried. I could see her body shake with the tears. After several minutes, she rose and walked the field and picked several wildfires. She began to frame the girl's body with them. Then she placed several over the hole and lay her hands over the flowers. The girl looked peaceful.

I watched as Fire Girl walked away. She stopped suddenly. She looked directly into the sky. The moved three fingers to her lips, and then raised them into the air. It was the same salute her district gave her. I just sat there.

I am not sure how long I was sitting, but it must have been a while. I realized that Clove would be worried. I took off to find her. I found her at the Cornucopia. She was trying to find anything salvageable. "Is there anything that we could use?"

She turned around and launched herself at me. "I thought you were gone. I heard the cannons."

"I am okay. Marvel and the girl from 11 are gone."

"How?"

"Marvel threw his spear at the same time Fire Girl shot an arrow. The arrow went through his neck. The spear went into the stomach of the girl from 11. Marvel died immediately. The girl died several minutes later."

"I believe that Fire Girl went towards the river."

Clove shook her head. "We can use the Cornucopia for shelter, but we need food and water. I say find the others first, and then go after 12. She will be distracted caring for lover boy. I mean it is now down to six of us. They will start pushing us all together for the finale soon." I nodded my agreement.

It has been three days. We have not found anyone. My traps are hit and miss. Only twice they went through the head. I kept thinking back to the words of twelve. I wanted to strangle her. She was right. We have had to toss a lot of meat away. I am so hungry.

A few more days passed, I was hungrier. It was a strange feeling. I do not like it. "There has been no action. Why have they not started the finale?"

"Twelve must have found lover boy. The Capitol must be enjoying their time together." Clove spats.

The thought of the two from twelve sent anger through me. I held on to that feeling because it made me forget about the hunger I was feeling. I lay there thinking about all our conversations. I drifted off to sleep listening to her words.

Another day passed, when I heard the voice of Seneca, "There will be a special feast at dawn. You all need something desperately."

"Lover boy must be on the verge of death finally." Clove spats. That night they set a plan to for the others. She would hide around the Cornucopia while Cato strolled the perimeter to take out lover boy and those that get away from the Cornucopia.

I watched from the tree line as the bags were lowered clearly marked. I watched. I saw the girl from 4 races across the field into the trees from my right. I took off after him. However, I stopped when I heard a scream. I turned and looked the two girls were locked into a battle. I could barely make out the arrow in Clove's chest. She will be dead soon. He knew it would be quicker if the arrow came out to allow the blood to flow out more freely.

He watched as Fire Girl used her head to break Clove's nose. I started running towards them. However, the boy from 11 showed. He tossed Clove backwards. "This is your only pass, twelve." He took off back towards the field. Fire girl raced to through the trees.

I heard Clove's cannon sound. I broke. It was not much later when another cannon sounded. I tore through the woods after grabbing the bag. I knew it was not going to be much longer before they start the finale, because there were only four left. I just hope that cannon was not for Fire Girl.

I dipped from the woods and entered the fields where Thresh has been hiding. I would almost hope that he would kill me. I was beginning to doubt if I could face off with Fire Girl. Something has been slowly changing and building since the last week of training. I just could figure out what it was.

I looked into the night sky. I saw the image of Peeta and Clove flash through the sky. It seemed that Peeta finally died from his wounds. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and an image of Fire Girl.

The morning quickly came. I began to move through the field. I had already eaten what was in the bag including the vitamins. It was almost noon. I had yet to find Thresh when the sky began to darken, and growls could be heard. "The finale." I deadpanned. I took off running.

I moved through the fields towards the Cornucopia. I heard the growls getting closer. Soon, these large mutts were closing in on me. I took a running jump to climb the Cornucopia. The mutts were jumping up the side but could not reach me. I heard a noise behind me.

Thresh appeared on the other side. It seemed to happen quickly. I lunged for him. We were locked into a tussle. I never Fire Girl arrive. Thresh and I were slipping on the blood. Thresh and I finally slide over the side into the waiting mutts. I was just dangling. Fire Girl appeared at the edge and released an arrow. It whizzed past my ear. The screaming stopped. A cannon fired.

I noticed that there was a hand reaching for me. I grabbed it. I had reached the top when I heard a mutt slide down the side where I was. I rose. I turned and there was an arrow pointing at me. Blood was dripping from head and side. I laughed. "It was always meant to be you. I just never realized. End it. Go home."

I watched as the bow dropped from her hand. "Prim was always my strength. But you. You, Cato, are my only weakness. I knew it the moment you glared at me after the parade." I could not wrap my head around what she was saying. She was not making any sense.

I continued to stare and as she moved closer to me. It looked like she wiped her hand across her mouth. "I thought it could have been Gale. I was forced to act like it was Peeta. I knew deep down that it was you. My only competition. My only weakness. I knew that it would be you to take the rest of my life."

I shake my head to try and focus. She is real close now. My vision began to fade due to the head injury. She smiled and lifted her tongue. I noticed two Nightlock berries under her tongue. Her eyes were asking a silent question. I knew what she was asking. I nodded because there was nothing left for me.

She leaned forward. Her lips attached to mine. Fire ignited. She licked my bottom lip, and I opened to allow her entrance. Her tongue connected to mine. I felt a Nightlock being pushed into mouth. However, I grabbed the back of her neck to bring her closer and take it deeper.

Still locked into the kiss. I felt the juices from the berries. My legs gave out. She followed me to the floor. I felt her head tilt to the side. I realized what she was saying. She has said love was a weakness and destroyed lives. She was saying she loved me a trained killing machine. We would be free and together in death. I smiled as everything went black.

Please review and tell me what you think. Also let me know, if I should let it end here or continue. The majority wins. I will post the decision around Christmas time.


End file.
